DanganRonpa Divided
by Monobu
Summary: Satou Kouki is a most normal girl, plagued with bad luck. Despite how many bad situations she's been in before, none are as worse as the one she's found herself in now. Trapped with 20 students from Hope's Peak in a strange complex and forced into what two odd bears call "Team of Mutual Killing" she must face death, despair and disorder along with her own bad luck. SYOC CLOSED
1. Prologue: Welcome to Talent

**WELCOME TO MY SYOC FOR DANGANRONPA. This is a story i like to call. DanganRonpa Divided. As you've probably read from the description, in it 20 students of Hope's Peak Academy and 1 random girl are forced into a mutual killing game with an odd twist. That twist is teams, and while I would love to explain that now..it's not really the time. SO if you want to find out more and you want your own oc to face the Team Game of Mutual Killing, check out my personal page for the app and PM it to me. At the bottom of this chapter will be the slots open and it will be updated everyoen so often when apps appear.**

* * *

Satou Kouki believed herself to be a truly plain girl with only a somewhat ordinary life. Many others would say that her life was far from ordinary, as Satou from the moment she was born was plagued with nothing but chaos and misfortune. Everyone in her town knew of the bad luck she carried around her, the danger is brought...but Satou never really thought about it as a bad thing. She was always happy, looking on the bright side of things….because no matter what bad event happened she knew something good would come as well….but then….what good would come of this situation she was finding herself in.

The last thing Satou knew she was out for a walk through the city, the moment she was laying on the cold floor with her throbbing. Now this wasn't to odd for her, so she sat up rather quickly, but it was new for her to wake up not in the same place she was knocked out, in a hospital or home..and where she found herself was clearly none of those three. The place she had awoken in was dark, not like night but dark as in almost everything was black in color. The only way Satou could make out where the floor and the walls met is because the walls had random lines of dark gold down them, with no clear pattern. The floor also has rugs the same color as the line on the wall, and the rugs seemed to make paths.

It was then that Satou noticed the next odd thing about this room..well next odd things. First the ceiling. About 10 feet up the walls is where the ceiling began, it was a curved glass dome. Past the glass Satou could see a dark and cloudy...drawing of a sky. She has almost been fooled but it was just a drawing past the glass. After that was all the security camera's..she could count at least 4 from where she was.. Last where the speakers also scattered around. It gave her an odd feeling..a feeling of fear..but she wouldn't let it get to her..she never did.

With a deep breath, Satou smiled and stood up. She knew that in a situation like this she should try to find other people, so she began checking around the room first. There was some benches and trash cans and other little things, but no people. Then she attempted to open all the doors in the room, but she found all of them locked..except for of course the last one she tried. The door was at the end of a kinda short hall, and it was dark red in color. The door was a set of heavy wooden doors actually, and it took a lot of strength for Satou to push them open..but she managed it.

When the doors opened, Satou was hit right away with the color red. Like the room she had woken up in, this room was also mostly one color, that being red. She would of taken a bit more time to observe the room, but she had achieved the goal she had, find people. In this new open area she could clearly see at least 11 others..maybe more. All of them looked like teenagers like her. Several of them turned when she entered the room, but they stayed their distance save for one. It was a boy, about the same height as her, in a black outfit that she assumed was a school uniform. The boys hair was a mess of messy brown hair, with one notable bit sticking up like an antenna. He had sharp eyes and the dull red of his irises peered into Satou…..she greeted him with a smile.

"Hmm.. wasn't expecting you." the boy stated rather coldly. "But what do I know of this situation" The boy began to look Satou up and down, with a frown on his face. "I guess you might fit in…..I'm Toku Usoki. The Super High School Level Good Luck"

When the boy, Toku, said Super High School Level, Satou's mouth almost dropped. She heard of Hope's Peak and she knew that the students who went there were considered the best of the best and given the title of Super High School Level..or SHSL but she never imaged she would meet one. This must of been the good thing to come, she got to meet a real life SHSL.

"Now tell me...what is your talent?" Toku asked, and that threw Satou for a loop. Why was this boy she just met asking her this, why would he assume she had a talent..which she didn't. She quickly brought this up.

"I don't have one of those..Why are you asking me this?" was what she said and that earned a raised eyebrow from Teiboku, who then gestured behidn him to the other teens in the room.

"Becuase everyone else here does"

That's when Satou knew she was in deep...but she had know clue how deep..or what despair would come.

* * *

 **SYOC CLOSED**

 **1\. Satou Kouki, No Talent. (Monobu)  
** **2\. Toku Usoki, SHSL Good Luck (Monobu)  
3\. ****Angel Sheena, SHSL Volleyball Player (SlyKingFrost)  
4\. Ice Fang, SHSL Tribe Cheif (Colton989)  
5\. Hisasuki Tori, SHSL Choir Member (wiseowl99)  
6\. Ishihara David, SHSL Vigilante (davidthemightypaladin)  
7\. Lilliana Cashile, SHSL Clothing Designer (liammarklh88)  
8\. Araki Hiroji, SHSL Director (AlanSmithee)  
9\. ****Toyama Yu, SHSL Soccer Player (mrred193)  
10\. Mori Samuru, SHSL Charmer (The hazel-eyed bookworm)  
11\. Mori ****Seita, SHSL Theif (The hazel-eyed bookworm)  
12\. ****Diego G. Vitalis, SHSL Knight (NeoECNJester)  
13\. ****Daniela Rosario, SHSL Linguist (Wolfnight3634)  
14\. ****Ryugasaki Yuki, SHSL Mime (ParadigmRiki)  
15\. ****Watanabe Zen, SHSL Judo Master. (Colton989)  
16\. ****Sasaki Rei, SHSL Paranormal Investigator. (shuues)  
17\. ****Princess Fuchsia, SHSL Lolita Model.** **(ParadigmRiki)  
18\. ****Nyanta Kokomo, SHSL Sukeban. (Colton989)  
19\. Arashi Nami, SHSL Surfer. (Notadeadguy)  
20\. ****Tanji Etsu, SHSL Illusionist. (TrulyConfused)  
21\. ****Hakibara Shiromori, SHSL Rhythm Gamer. (Tsumugine)**


	2. Prologue: Welcome to Talent Part 2

Satou was taken aback, she knew she had likely been kidnapped but this was...something. She had been kidnapped and placed with a bunch of students of Hope's Peak...that didn't make sense at all, she was just a normal girl.

"What, that….you have to be lying" Satou exclaimed at Toku. "There's no way everyone here has a Super High SchooL level Talent...that's impossible"

"And yet, everyone here does...everyone but you that is" Toku replied "But if you don't believe me then why don't I introduce you to everyone, then you can see how right I am" he added on "So let's get this over with huh"

"Uh..Ok" Satou replied as Toku began to walk off. He sighed and followed after him. It didn't take long for the two of them to reach one of the other kids in the room. It was a boy with bright red hair, shaped into a bowl cut,,, or maybe an acorn cut since a strand of hair stuck up like a stem. He had pinkish skin and wore a yellow dress short with a rather large collar under a blue striped vest. His pant's were a golden color and were a bit baggy, he also had a neckerchief around his neck.

"OH HIYA!" the boy chimes loudly as he see's Toku and Satou. Upon the words leaving this kids mouth, a sigh exits that of Toku. "Who is this My Neighbor Tokutoro?"

"One, don't call me that, two, this is uh… hmm I don't know her name but that doesn't matter be" Toku replies but before he can finish his thought the other boy interrupts him.

"WHY OF COURSE IT DOES! SO TELL ME WHO ARE YOU!" he chimes, leaning in close to Satou.

"I'm uh? Satou Kouki" Satou replied, sticking out her hand. The boy grabs her hand and shakes it very roughly.

"I'M ARAKI HIROJI!" he exclaims "SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL DIRECTOR, YOU MAY KNOW OF ME..OR NOT. NOT EVERYONE LIKES THE MOVIES I MAKE BUT THAT'S THEIR OWN OPINIONS!" he added, and Satou did know of him, she didn't know his face but she knew his name. He was a pretty prolifent director despite his young age and made numerous works, from short films to full length movies. He was mostly known for romance movies and god Satou loved the mushy love stuff….this was a amazing.

"Woah really?" Satou chimed in disbelief because even though he said he was, Satou couldn't believe this boy was one of her favorite directors.

"Yep Yep...oh wait Satouruas? What's your talent?" Araki asked and Satou quickly went pale. She wanted to come up with an answer but Toku pushes forward and spoke up.

"She doesn't have one" Toku stated rather coldly "I'm showing her everyone so she can see how odd that is"

"Oh…" Araki replied in a much much hushed tone then he had been speaking, his face falling flat. Then it quickly became a smile. "WELL LET ME HELP!"

"Sure...take her" Toku replied, grabbing Satou and pushing her at Araki. "Introduce her to everyone else and make sure they know she doesn't have a talent. I don't want anyone to make sure she can be trusted" he adds before walking off, leaving the two behind.

"Uhg what a jerk" Saotu mutters under her breath, not thinking Araki would hear it.

"Aw don't be mean, he's just not in a good mood I bet Araki retorted with a cheery tone. "Anyways let's go meet the other alright, GO TIME!" he added, grabbing Satou by the arm and pulling her roughly. In only a matter of seconds she had been pulled up to another kid, a girl this time who stood a good bit taller than her, with bright red hair that had been partly shaved. The girl had on a rather athletic style outfit, a skin tight sport shirt that had long sleeves but was also cropped to show most of her abdomen. The girl also had on fingerless black gloves and black shorts that were overlayed by a red short skirt. Finishing the outfit up where thigh high black boots…..this girl looked like she could crush Satou with her thighs.

"Ew" she stated the moment the duo walked up to her, but Satou knew she was directing that at Araki as he eyes were focuses right at the director, practically boring a hole through his skull. "What do you want Araki?"

"I'm introducing Satouruas to everyone Angel in the Outfield" Araki replied, unfazed by the clear hate towards him. "Satou this is Angel Sheena and she's the Super High School Level uh….uh… hm….." … "I forgot" Araki states, thinking hard. He is quickly given a smack on the head by Angel.

"Volleyball Player moron" Angel retorts "I'm the most wanted athlete in the Kansai region" she added and while Satou knew nothing of sports in the slightest, she assumed that if this girl was the SHSL Volleyball Player then it was likely true. "Now then who are you Satou?" Angel asked with very little true interest in her tone.

"Oh I" Satou began but Araki interrupted her quickly.

"THIS IS SATOU KOUKI, SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER HER TALENT RIGHT NOW" Araki chimed, lying pretty well about Satou's lack of a talent. Satou was rather confused as to why he did this but Angel didn't seem to realize this was a lie as she looked Satou over.

"That makes sense, she looks like a bus hit her" Angel stated unaware that a bus has hit Satou before, but her current broken arm and bandaged head weren't from that. Anyways Satou cared less about that and more about why Araki had just lied. "Well off you go now then since we've met" Angel said, stepping to the side. Araki took this chance and quickly pulled Satou off again. This time the kid she was pulled too was one who stood out rather clearly, not just from height but from the way he was dressed.

The boy had deeply tanned skin that could be clearly seen as he lacked a shirt and in it's place wore a poncho like garb. It was gray in color with blue markings, which matched the kids head as his hair was a fluffy and gray and he had markings on his face that were also blue. The boy also had on rather baggy looking tan pants. The most notable points of this kid however were both his lack of shoes and the wooden spear he was holding.

"Bor's heart none of this makes sense" the boy mutters having yet to see Araki or Satou. The director is quick to get his attention by pulling the boys spear from his hands. "RAL'S SPEED!" the boy yells in shock, only to now spot Araki and frown. "Ah it's..you"

"IT'S ME!" Araki chimes with his cheery tone "AND SATOURUAS WHO I SHALL INTRODUCE YOU TOO AND REVERSE."

A..Ah..ok?" the boy mutters, seeming to be rather confused. Araki then quickly introduced Satou to the boy that same way he did to Angel, stating that she had forgotten a tallent. The boy didn't seem to question this and quickly introduced himself. "Well I am Ice Fang, Chief of the Wolf Tribe. They have given me the title of Super School Level Tribe Chief"

"Do you mean Super High School Level?" Satou remarked, noting Ice Wolf's lack of the word High.

"Oh...I guess I do…" Ice Fang returned with weak voice having realized his error.

"WELL NO MORE TIME TO TALK, I NEED TO INTRODUCE SATOURUAS TO EVERYONE ELSE STILL" Araki chimed, pulling Satou off again, leaving a confused Ice Fang behind. The next person they rushed up to was was a girl around the same height as Satou, with rather fair pale skin that contrasted nicely against a black dress she wore. She had a mostly gentle look about her but the moment Araki rushed up, she jumped back in fear, her brown hair flowing like water.

"EEEK!" the girl squealed "D-d-don't do that" she stuttered after. "Pl-please"

"Gomen Hisasukibun, I'm just introing Satouraus to everyone" Araki replied, pointing to Satou who quickly introduced herself before Araki could,,,but before she could mention her lack of talent, Araki brought up the whole forgot it thing again and then introduced the girl. "Satouraus this is Hisasuki Tori, She's super famous for being part of one Japan's biggest Choir, so she's the Super High School level Choir Member"

"Th..that's right." Hisasuki replied, confirming what Araki said "But...I'm just one member….I-i'm not that great" she added as her face turned a bit red.

"NONSENSE!" Araki yelled, making both Hisasuki and Satou jump back in surprise. "I BET YOU'RE AMAZING, I MEAN WHY ELSE WOULD YOU BE PICKED BY HOPE'S PEAK AND NOT ANOTHER MEMBER!"

"..Oh...thank you" Hisasuki muttered as she turned a bright red. "I...have….to go" she added before fleeing with her face covered.

"Haha well next person then huh?" Araki stated as if he was asking Satou but he was already pulling her to the nearest person. It was dude who was looking over a door that was in the large room. The door connected to a sort of room that that didn't stretch to the ceiling, like someone took a box and set it against the wall. Over the door was a large sign that read "Kuma Koffee". The boy was rather odd looking, lacking a shirt and instead wearing just an open blue vest, letting his toned but thin body be shown. He also had on a pair of white pants that matched a pair of white gloves, blue sneakers and a snowflake like necklace. Overall with his light blonde hair he was rather handsome looking.

"Still looking at that door David and Goliath?" Araki chimed as he came up to the kid, who turned from the door quickly to look at him and Satou.

"Yeah, it's just odd don't you think?" the boy replies before noticing Satou "Oh and who is this?" he asked, getting the same answer that everyone else got. "Interesting, but from the way you look that make sense. I'm David Ishihara by the way, SHSL Vigilante"

"So..you're like a superhero?" Satou asked, earning a laugh from David.

"Don't be stupid, stuff like that isn't real. I just catch criminals" David replied "Anyways I'm trying to figure this place out, but nothing here makes much sense. Now then leave me to keep looking ok" he added before going back to looking over the door. Even Araki didn't seem to want to bother him and slowly led Satou away to the next person.

The next person was a rather tall girl with dark brown hair held up in a bouffant style with a purple rose headband. The girl also had a rather luxuries style dress, black but fading to a white color with what looked to be gems on each layered hem. Even her jewelry looked like it cost a fortune. Everything about this girl was beautiful...except the look on her face...one of disgust.

"Don't even say a word Araki" the girl states coldly as Araki and Satou got up to her. "I don't care what you have to say in the slightest because it's just going to be annoying" she adds before turning to Satou "Now you on the other hands, I would maybe talk to you if you didn't look such a mess. However I saw that Araki was introducing you to everyone so allow me to introduce myself" she kept going, bowing slightly. "The name is Lilliana Cashile, Super High School Level Fashion Designer, creator of, of course, Lilliana''s Fashion/ I'm a big hit you know" Lilliana pauses "...Actually you probably don't….but that's all I have to say so go bother someone else"

"But" Araki started, earning a shush from Lilliana, who then grabbed Araki by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Buh-Bye" she started, shoving Araki away, with Satou following shortly after.

"Wow…." Satou muttered and Araki just nodde. It was then that two kids walked up to them this time. The kids looked to be twins, as they had the same features sans eyes. Both had brown hair, blue eyes and light skin, however one wore a red jacket that was closed and the other a green jacket that was opened. The one in red also lighter pants then the one in green and a kinder look on his face. The one in green had a more...stoic look.

"Hello there!" said the red one. ""Hey" said the green one. "We saw that you've been" said red "Going around talking to everyone" said the green, finishing the other's sentence. "So we have decided to" "Introduce ourselves" "We" "Are" "Seita" said red "Samuru" said green "Mori" they both said. "Thief" said Seita "Charmer" said Samuru as the two struck a sort of pose.

"WOAH THAT WAS IMPRESSIVE!" Araki chimed with eyes wide "You two are so insync"

"Well too be honest we kinda practiced" chimed Seita, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "Alot" added Samuru rather plainly.

"It was still neat" Satou stated

"YEAH! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR MORE BUUUUUUT!" Araki chimed, grabbing Satou. He attempted to run off with her only for them both to smack into something large and metal. Said large metal thing was a very large muscled kid in a suit of armor. His tan skin contrasted his white windswept hair.

"AH..Pardon me" the large boy bellowed, bending over to help the two as they had fallen over from the hit. Satou took his hand and she was easily lifted up by the boy. "Sorry about that..you must be the new one of the bunch, I saw you enter before and talk to Yori" he stated "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sir Diego Vitalis, I am the one given the title of Super High School Level Knight" Diego slams his free hand to his chest.

"Oh..it's no problem….it happen" Satou stated while Araki still laid on the floor. Behind him the twins walked up and looked down on him. Slowly everyone Satou had met and the other she didn't started to gather round. At first Satou was confused but then she realized why, a voice was speaker to them all, through some sort of intercom.

"Gather at the stage. Gather at the stage" it said, repeating over and over. It just so happened Satou was already b the stage which is why everyone had gathered. Some of the kids were asking what was going on others were silent. Araki managed to get back up and stood next to Satou.

"Oh ho what's this?" he asked, pointing to the stage. On it laided two...stuffed bears, one black and one white.

What was it….Satou would soon find out.

* * *

 **Well this is it for the first part of character introductions. Sorry if yoru oc wasn't in this part but they will be introduced in the next.**


End file.
